


Red Phone Booth

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, M/M, TARDIS Coral, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was standing in front of a red telephone booth, which was right next to the TARDIS. Now Jack knew there was never a red phone booth on the Plass and looked at the doctor.<br/>"It’s a young TARDIS. It has been following us around. It won't let me inside, and sexy suggested we bring him to you...she is very protective towards him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is ummm.....still on holiday. So I am writing little bits in hopes of her return. Bit of a COE fix it....sort of.

Jack was walking on the plass after the funeral. He was shattered. He had lost Ianto, someone who he now realizes meant more to him than he realized. Jack berated himself for the thousandth time he didn't tell the younger man he loved him. Now he felt so alone. Jack heard the sound and didn't even look up, not even the doctor's arrival which normally Jack rushed to, lift his mood. He didn't feel like talking to the doctor, he felt like yelling at the doctor, _why he didn’t stop the 456! Why didn’t he come when they needed him! When Jack needed him the most the Doctor simply sat back and let his team die!_

Jack hunched his shoulders further into his coat and continued to walk ignoring the calls of the Doctor.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm that Jack jerked, and let lose his anger. _Where were you, why weren't you hear for the earth, they were going to take millions of children. Ianto *Jack choked as tears threatened to escape his eyes* died al because of you!_

The doctor listened quietly allowing Jack to vent his frustration, anger and hurt. He couldn't tell Jack it was necessary, that if he interfered with the 456 he wouldn't be able to prevent Miracle Day, and prevent miracle day he could and would do. Besides there was important business to attend to.

The doctor pulled Jack into his arms afterwards and tried to sooth him as much as possible. Being around Jack still gave him a mighty migraine and he wondered briefly if what he was doing was the best course of action.

The doctor turned Jack and headed back the way they came, the only way to know was to see. Jack felt the doctor lead them back towards the Plass, his head bowed, as the tears finished cascading down his cheeks.

They stopped and when Jack looked up it was in surprise, He was standing in front of a red telephone booth, which was right next to the TARDIS. Now Jack knew there was never a red phone booth on the Plass and looked at the doctor.

"It’s a young TARDIS. It has been following us around. It won't let me inside, and sexy suggested we bring him to you...she is very protective towards him.

"Him? You know it is a him?" Jack asked looking at the doctor with a raised eye brow. "How did you come by another TARDIS?" Jack asks. 

"There was this brilliant time lord who made the TARDIS, the engineer she was called. She also made it possible to hide out essence in pocket watches. She was always engineering something as I recall….. Jack looked at the doctor as he reminisced.

“So….she must have put the essence of a TARDIS is a pocket watch. Something has happened to the pocket watch and now we have a young TARDIS.” The doctor rocked back on his heels and smiled.

Jack felt rather peculiar and reached out to stroke the young TARDIS, Jack's heart raced as he stroked the wooden red door. The moment he touched it he felt it, fear, anger, hurt, sorrow......

"Ianto!" Jack gasped. He couldn't say why, but this was Ianto. Jack placed a kiss on the door and started talking, he loved him, was sorry he couldn't tell him, didn't want to say the words because then, then Jack knew they would be over. He asked to come inside but the door held firmly shut. Jack looked at the doctor.

The doctor scratched his head, "yeah about that, he won't let anyone in, and well, I was hoping." The doctor looked at Jack, and then shrugged. "But don't worry, come on I think you deserve a bit of a holiday. 27th century Barcelona is nice this time of year."

"But what about Ianto?" Jack's grip tightened as if he could drag the phone booth with him inside the TARDIS.

"Oh, he will come with us. Sexy will make sure of it." The doctor says knowingly.

Jack didn’t hesitate, it was time to leave earth, maybe travel with the doctor until Ianto TARDIS would let him in, and then they could be together.

Jack kissed the booth then walked over to the TARDIS and was stepping inside when he looked back at the red phone booth.

"You are going to come right? Barcelona in the 27th century." Jack reluctantly went inside worried they would lose Ianto.

Jack paced the entire time, even the TARDIS reassurance that Ianto was following them did not alieve his fears, and she even showed the red phone booth in the void with them.

Jack and the doctor stepped out onto the white sand of Barcelona, Jack quickly made sure the red phone booth was with them. Went over touched the door, whispered something the doctor couldn’t hear then placed a kiss on the door and walked away towards the city. Looking back every other step to make sure it was still there.

"Do you know if Ianto has an avatar?" Jack asks as they winded their way through the throngs of aliens towards the pink ocean with white sand. Jack was thinking of Idris and wondering if he would get to physically see Ianto again.

"I'm not sure....I've never heard of a TARIDS being hidden before, but then again, the TARDIS was created by the Engineer, and she was particular clever. She was the one who came up with putting essences into pocket watches after all. Sexy is the only remaining TARDIS that I know of, and while quiet similar…it is hard to say.” The doctor spoke absentminded as he walked around.

Jack was surprised that for once him and the doctor did not find some nefarious plan to thwart, or have to run for their lives. Jack based on the sand naked (when in ROME after all), with occasional swims in the ocean. The food was divine and served by beautiful green aliens with tentacles. And while Jack flirted and appreciated their beauty, for once he was thinking of a certain red box, and not sex. It was just after sunset that the doctor made their way back to the TARDIS.

Just passed the corner Jack's fear came true, the red phone booth was gone! Jack started to run in a panic. "Ianto! Ianto!" Jack knew yelling was futile but he was worried, The doctor said Ianto was young, what if he got lost, or was stolen or worse burned down! Jack ran faster, and came upon the TARDIS, frantically pounding on the door. "Hurry up Doc, we have to find Ianto!" But the doors remained closed.

"Jack clam down." The doctor said exasperated.

"No time Doc, we have to find Ianto! He could be lost or...stolen ..."

"Jack." The doctor said in a calm soothing voice. "Look," the doctor takes Jack's hand and leads him around the TARDIS to where the red phone booth was, almost like Ianto was hiding from Jack.

 Not caring Jack threw his arms around the red phone booth. "Don’t ever do that to me, you scared the life out of me." Jack wasn’t sure but he felt he TARDIS preen a little bit. Jack was worried about him. Jack stood there hugging the TARDIS and kissing the door. "Please let me in," Jack whispered. He felt the TARDIS shudder then the feeling of hurt and anger and frustration return.

"It's okay Ianto. I'm so sorry. I love you. Take your time, we have eternity." Jack placed a kissed on the door and stepped back.

"He is still young Jack,” the doctor placed a hand on the immortals shoulder. “He might not be able to let anyone inside yet.”

The doctor guided Jack into the TARDIS, and slowly the blue police box and red phone booth disappeared.


	2. Ianto

Jack and the doctor spent years together, traveling the universe. Jack still rode in sexy but the red phone booth was always with them. There was one instance where the red phone booth took a detour, and arrived later, looking sheepish, if a red phone booth could look sheepish. They saved worlds in peril, and Jack met and bedded many aliens, although careful never to take them back to the TARDIS, and made sure he was well showered and presentable. It was a quiet night on Eclipse Moon in the Scarlet galaxy when Jack walking back from town came and leaned against the red phone booth.

"It's a beautiful night; want to take a walk together?" Jack murmured leaning against the door. Suddenly the door opened and Jack fell inside the red phone booth.

Jack looked around; it was a cross between his old desk at the hub and the high class coffee bar Ianto patron in Cardiff.  The console was Jack's old Victorian desk, there were comfortable over stuffed leather chairs, low lighting, and Jack grinned, an in tray with paperwork.

Jack looked at the tray, "not funny, Ianto." Jack ran a hand over the desk and felt the TARDIS shudder. Jack smiled; Ianto always shuddered at his touch. He walked down a hallway which looked like an art museum with all the pieces of art hanging. Jack ran his hand along the walls. He might not be able to touch Ianto in the normal sense but hell, he was Jack Harness and if anyone could find a way to pleasure a TARDIS it would be him.

_No way not after all this time!_ Jack thought as he followed his sense of smell only to find the kitchen from Ianto's old flat and Jack groaned, on the counter was a coffee machine with a coffee waiting for him. Jack picked up his cup (blue with white stripes he noticed) and took a sip. Letting out an obscene moan, and leaned against the counter.

Jack explored the ship further. It was still small, the library only had four shelves, and there was only one bedroom, looking remarkably like something out of the nineteen forties, with dark wood furniture, deep maroon drapes and bedspread, cream colored walls.  Jack decided mischievously to show his appreciation and slowly took off his clothes then lay down on the bed. Jack had to admit it was his best solo performance as he writhed and stroked himself, moaning Ianto’s name in pleasure and by the pulsing of lights and little tremor given by the TARDIS shortly after watching Jack come, he was a success.

Jack stayed with Ianto that night, said goodbye to the doctor and Sexy in the morning and soon they were traveling together. Sometimes they would land on a planet and Jack would stay for a decade or two, enjoying a calm life, or helping out with the little things. The red phone booth always there with him growing slowly. Jack was encouraging Ianto to try for a pool, or at least a hot tub.

Only once, had Jack forgetting himself and falling back into old habits, seduced an alien on the TARDIS who he was establishing on another planet, but found himself unable to open the door to the bedroom. The doors to the kitchen, library, garden and gym were also closed. Then the temperature dropped to near freezing and finally the alien had had enough and stormed off the TARDIS. Jack yelled at Ianto then went after the alien. Once outside Jack realized his mistake as the door closed. Ianto did not let him in for three days and the atmosphere once he was allowed back inside was frosty to say the least. Jack's anger had abated and he tried to talk to Ianto to reason and explain and even grovel but nothing worked. Jack wasn’t surprised when he found himself on a planet parked next to the Doctor’s TARDIS.

"So....." Jack looked fore longed, "this is goodbye then?" Jack kissed his TARDIS and walked out the door with a heavy heart. He tried several times to apologize, but the old feelings of anger, hurt and sorrow had returned to the TARDIS.

Jack slumped over to the blue TARDIS and knocked, he felt sexy give him a little shock but then opened her door. It was bad enough he was losing Ianto but did sexy have to add insult to injury. Jack found the doctor who gave him a welcomed hug and made for the kitchen. Jack noticed they were still chatting hours later and was a bit confused.

"So do what is the plan?" Jack tried to be excited but once again he was missing his welsh TARDIS. Even in TARDIS form Ianto took excellent care of him. There was his favorite foods and coffee, just the right temperature for Jack to go without clothes.

"Oh, sexy is working on things" was all the doctor replied cryptically.

Hours later after Jack had exhausted the pool, library and gardens did the doc come and find him.

"About ready I think? Time to go Jack."

Confused Jack followed the doctor and noticed he was being escorted off the TARDIS. Panicking Jack was about to protest when the doctor whispered, "sexy talked to Ianto."

Jack opened the door and the red phone both was still there. Jack went and rubbing the door, saying once again how sorry he was the door opened, although Jack did have to give a bit of a push.

The lights were dim as Jack walked inside. He wonders what sexy had told Ianto that allowed him back on his TARDIS. Jack trailed his fingers over the console in a soothing manner.

"Sir." Jack jumped at the soft spoken Welsh voice. Turning he saw Ianto, his pale and beautiful Welshman.

"Ianto?" Jack walked over and cupped the cheek, it was warmer than normal. Jack looked into the once blue eyes that now harbored the bluish black of the void. He ran his hands down Ianto's body, it was solid. Jack kissed him quickly. He tasted the same.  Jack kissed him again. He felt Ianto resist slightly so Jack backed off but continued kissed, exploring the mouth he knew so well.

"How?" Jack asked pulling back and touching Ianto face.

"Avatar. I'm only real here." Ianto replied.

"I love you." Jack said quickly, noticing the shocked look on Ianto's face.

"I didn't...I mean I never got the chance to tell you...." Jack kissed Ianto again.

"I'm never leaving again, never leaving you again. Ianto I am so sorry." Jack started to babble.

Ianto pressed his fingers to Jack's lips to silence the immortal. They spent quiet an enjoyable time in the void just drifting and getting to know one another again. Neither in a hurry to go anywhere. As far as Jack was concerned it was heaven. He had Ianto for all of time; he would no longer be lonely or alone. Jack was sure at some point in their long future together they would separate then perhaps come together again and again…but that was the future and Jack wanted to be here and now, in the present.


	3. From the Beginning

Jack was responding to a distress beacon from a planet. They landed and Jack looked upon the strange new planet in horror. There were bodies everywhere, aliens still fighting. Jack saw a child cowering and Jump in to defend her. Jack spent days fighting off the attackers and alternating herding the women and children to safety. The attackers left without their prize and Jack helped as many as he could. Sweaty and in desperate need of a shower Jack made his way towards his red phone booth. Jack turned into the small alley he had left Ianto in to find it empty. Jack stated to panic, Ianto would never leave him, he promised. Jack looked around and sighed in relief, it wasn’t the same alley, the street had off shoot off little alleys so Jack started to walk looking down each one.

He almost missed it at first and had to double back

 _Oh no, oh no, no no no no no nooooooo_! Jack ran into the alleyway. There was Ianto smashed to bits, Jack was crying and grabbing pieces of wood.

Somewhere in the future………..

The doctor was just sitting down to a nice cup of tea with Claire when the TARDIS staggered then in dizzying maneuver was traveling through the void.

“Doctor what is happening!” Claire looked around her, the console and walls were blurry, time was speeding up to fast it wasn’t able to keep up. The TARDIS was a blur there were several impressions of Clair as she tried to move through the TARDIS. The TARDIS came to a stop forcing the doctor and Clair onto the floor.

The doctor ran to the door and saw to his broken heart Jack clutching pieces of a red phone booth.

“Oh sexy I am so sorry,” he said quietly. The TARDIS was indeed upset. The doctor and Clair helped Jack bring in all the bits of wood into the medical bay. The doctor wasn’t sure how they could help but sexy demanded her ‘child’ be returned.

Jack grabbed the last bits and gasped a small bit of coral, dead and gray. Jack let out a sob and cradles the precious coral to his chest rocking it. Tears cascaded down his cheeks on the inert being.

“Jack quickly!” The doctor grabbed Jack and pulled him into the TARDIS.

“Jack let me have the coral.” The doctor tried to reach but Jack resisted holding the coral closer to his chest.

“Jack we can save him, let sexy take care of it.”

Jack looked down and the small piece of coral, the base of which was a light cream color fading to gray. Jack carefully set the coral down on the TARDIS console. There was a blinding light as the TARDIS opened up her ‘heart’ and bathed the small coral in energy and life.

Jack opened his eye, and cried. The coral was no longer gray but a pale cream. Sexy told him that Ianto had survived but was very week and would need a lot of care and attention. Jack gently stroked the coral and spoke telling him how much Jack loved him that they would get through this together.

The TARDIS created a nursery room just for the Ianto coral. Jack spent most of his time in that room, talking, reading, cuddling and making sure the coral was well looked after. He would bath the coral in warm waters, adjust the lightening just so. The gray faded and a light cream signifying the coral was healthy and growing slowly again. No longer a single piece it had a few buds on it. Jack would coo and tell Ianto how clever he was while petting the coral.

The doctor and Claire saw so little of Jack they almost forget he was even on board. Jack outright refused to come on adventures with them, preferring to remain with Ianto coral.

Claire had decided on afternoon with on Bath (the planet, not the city) she was going to take Jack. He needed to get out, it would do him good. She and the doctor made the way to the nursery

Claire went and knocked on the nursery door. They both heard muffled swearing and saying it wasn’t a good time.

“Jack, open this door! I’m not leaving until you do!” Clair said wrapping once again on the locked door looking at the doctor quizzically.

Jack opened the door wearing only his coat. He was lightly covered in sheen of sweat and looked flushed.

Claire’s eyes got big as she looked not into the nursery, but which transformed into an upscale hotel room. The Ianto coral was sitting on a table there was a plate of food and a bottle of wine. Several candles had been lite around the room. There were even flowers and romantic music playing in the background. Jack casually leaned against the door blocking their access.

“What is going on in here?” Claire asked looking from Jack to the room.

“Uh….” Jack flashed his most charming smile, “Just uh…having a nice quiet evening.

Claire looked at the table, “is your coral blushing?” She asked looking at Jack suspiciously. The coral had gone from a light cream, to a light pink blush at its base.

Jack grinned and looked back at the Ianto coral.

“I…..think we should leave Jack alone.” The doctor said pulling Claire away from the door.

Jack could hear Claire sputtering, “But what is he doing?”

After the door closed Jack let the jacket slowly slide off his body and swaggered towards the coral.

“Now where were we, “he purred at the coral who’s deep red blush creep up the buds.

Months later…………..

“Doc! Doc! Come look!” Jack was shouting down the corridor. The doctor came running,

“What? What!” He said looking around frantically.

Jack held out a small red wooden box, “It’s Ianto.” Jack cradles the small wooden box to his chest, rubbing the smooth finish.

“Oh? Very clever.” The doctor beamed and left Jack to his ministrations.

It took a century for the small wooden box to transform into a small red mail box. Jack continued to help the doctor now that the mail box was a bit more self-sufficient. The doctor said it might take another century or two for the Ianto TARDIS to become the phone booth again.

There were adventures, pain and heartache for both the doctor and Jack. Jack had even settled down on a planet for decades, and even married (with approval from Ianto). Jack didn’t tell his wife who the red mail box was, just that it was important to him. Jack is sure the reason why he accepted his wife so readily is because she dusted him on a regular basis, kept him polished and talked to him.

It was coming back from his wife’s funeral, Jack had become desolate. It was hard his wife had lived for almost eighty years, now he was alone again. Jack had decided when he returned home to phone the doctor; he needed to leave to escape the sorrow of loss.

Jack walked into his home and turning into the great room stubbed his toe and let out a might yelp. Looking up he saw a red phone door with the door opened in welcome.

End…..

 

 

 

 


End file.
